Roto
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x23] Julian sabía controlar sus emociones, no perder el control. El problema es que, a veces, es imposible no romperse, especialmente si la persona de la que estás terriblemente enamorado decide sacrificarse, otra vez. Resulta imposible.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos** : 1/1.

 **Advertencias:** posterior al 3x23. No sigue el canon de la serie. Headcanons: Julian es autista, es artista y tiene dos gatos adorables. Allenbert es canon.

 **Imagen de portada** : tumblr.

* * *

 _ **roto**_ por Angelito Bloodsherry

 **[julian albert]**

Julian había aprendido a mantener el control sobre sus emociones hacía muchos años porque odiaba dejar en ridículo a sus padres y no quería que todo el mundo lo mirase como si fuera un bicho raro, pero había veces, como la que estaba viviendo esa noche, que era imposible conseguirlo. No cuando sentía que todo su mundo, todo lo que creía conocer como seguro, se tambaleaba ante sus ojos y que no había forma de seguir adelante sin quebrarse en el proceso.

Se estaba rompiendo y no había nadie que pudiera impedirlo.

O ayudarle, qué era lo mismo.

Había llegado a su apartamento media hora después del _incidente eléctrico_ -como Central City lo había denominado, vaya eufemismo-, no sabía cómo, pero había conseguido llegar a la seguridad de su casa sin tener un accidente, pero ahora que estaba allí, ahora que la oscuridad de su apartamento impersonal le rodeaba, no había forma de mantenerse de una pieza. Ni siquiera la presencia silenciosa de sus gatos podría servir.

Nada podría servir.

Se rompió como hacía años que no lo hacía, ¿cuándo fue la última vez? ¿el día del accidente o el día en que descubrió que su mente había sido violada por un monstruo? No importaba, ya nada de eso importaba porque estaba perdiendo el control y cuando lo perdía, nada bueno podía ocurrir.

Llorar era lo de menos, incluso podía resultar un alivio para sus heridas abiertas, pero ¿qué podía hacer con la presión que amenaza con asfixiarlo hasta la muerte? ¿y con el dolor punzante en la cabeza? ¿qué podía hacer cuando sentía que no había nada que pudiera retenerlo en la superficie?

Nada, no podía hacer nada que no fuera esperar.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo podría esperar? Se sentía como una eternidad. Ni siquiera era del todo consciente de su alrededor, de lo que estaba haciendo o del daño que podría ocasionarse en uno de sus ataques sin ayuda. Lo que sí sabía es que lloró, lloró durante segundos, minutos u horas, pero lloró hasta no sentir nada. Lloró hasta que estalló, lloró hasta gritar, lloró hasta romper todo a su paso. Lloró hasta que el cansancio pudo más que la presión, más que el dolor agudo, más que cualquier cosa.

Más que los recuerdos.

Más que saber que había perdido a Caitlin.

Más que saber que Barry se había sacrificado.

Más que saber que no había podido decirle lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Lloró hasta decir _basta_.

Niko y Alba maullaron acongojados en el momento en que Julian permaneció en silencio, acurrucado en el suelo y llorando como un niño pequeño asustado por la tormenta que bañaba la ciudad y esperando que algún adulto viniera a consolarlo; _que Emma apareciera_. Fue Niko quien se acercó hasta Julian arrastrando una pesada manta azul, pero Alba quien lamió las lágrimas de Julian hasta que reaccionó.

Julian sollozó bajito, pero acarició a Alba y le dio las gracias a Niko por el esfuerzo, antes de tomar la pequeña manta entre los dedos y echársela encima. Suspiró aliviado al sentir el peso familiar de su manta y casi se sintió mejor.

 _Casi._

Era la segunda manta tabulada que tenía, la primera estaba guardada en una de las cajas de mudanza dentro del armario, no la usaba porque le quedaba pequeña. Esta, la azul, se la había regalado Emma por su dieciocho cumpleaños alegando que necesitaba una nueva y que el peso era el ideal. Como siempre, había tenido razón.

Julian no paró de llorar, ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero sí que se tranquilizó. Ya no solo por el peso familiar de la manta azul, sino también por la presencia silenciosa de Alba y Niko, que no se apartaron de su lado en ningún momento. Ellos nunca se marcharían, se dijo, mientras que los seres humanos o los metahumanos, sí lo harían.

¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su corazón a gente como Caitlin, Barry o HR? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar que Caitlin se convirtiera en un pilar fundamental de su vida? ¿Por qué dejar que Barry, de entre todas las personas, se metiera bajo su piel hasta alcanzar su corazón? ¿Por qué le permitió enamorarlo? _¿Por qué?_

Barry Allen estaba constantemente en peligro, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse. Julian lo sabía, pero no le importó lo suficiente como para alejarse a tiempo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Primero Emma y ahora Barry.

¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir para saber que debía mantener lejos a todo el mundo?

¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar su corazón hasta que abriera los ojos?

Tomó el portafolios que había en el sofá, no recordaba haberlo dejado allí, y, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante y del peso de sus gatos y de la manta, miró los dibujos que había dentro. Pasó los dedos por encima del último, la textura del carboncillo era exquisita. No necesitaba luz para saber lo que había pintado.

Una lágrima silenciosa cayó encima del dibujo, seguramente desdibujando alguna línea. No le importó. Siempre podría rehacerlo porque era imposible que Julian pudiera olvidar la sonrisa de Barry Allen ni en un millón de años.

—El héroe —gruñó entre lágrimas y arrugó el dibujo entre los dedos—. Siempre el estúpido héroe, te odio.

Era imposible que Julian pudiera olvidar a Barry Allen en esa vida o en cualquier otra.

Imposible que dejara de amarlo y de mantener la esperanza de que volvería a verlo, de que se reencontrarían y Julian podría decirle lo que no tuvo el valor de decir en su momento. O quizá primero dejaría que lo besara o, tal vez, le gritaría unas cuantas cosas. No importaba, daba igual el orden de los factores porque eso no alteraría el producto.

Pero ahora, solo podía llorar en la oscuridad de su apartamento.

Esperar.

 _¿Por qué esperar dolía tanto?_

 ** _¿fin?_**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

\- Hola, hacía tiempo que no escribía nada y, de repente, esto salió. No sé como sentirme, quizá feliz porque si esto lo hubiera escrito nada más terminar la temporada, habría sido peor o echarme a llorar porque necesito que Julian tenga a Barry sano y salvo. Jo.

\- Necesito que Julian sea feliz y que deje de sufrir. PROTECCIÓN A MI BEBÉ YA, ES UNA ORDEN.(?

\- Gracias por leerme, sigo escribiendo allenbert, drarry y mucho sobre harry potter, no lo olvidéis.

\- AMOR INFINITO AL ALLENBERT.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer_**

* * *

 _ **¿reviews o tomatazos?**_


End file.
